Pokemon:My Journey
by Blakestormblade
Summary: My Si Pokemon Fanficton Little Meta Gaming No R.O.B
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon:My Journey

Chapter 1 Prologue

I have no idea how this happened to me

One day I was minding my own business walking down the street when I was hit by a drunk driver, unfortunately I wasn't killed immediately and suffered for what seemed like hours before passing or at least i think i did

See from my point of view i 'awoke' in what can only be described as a void it's hard to describe it because we can't really comprehend nothingness i wasn't surrounded by light or darkness it was just nothing…. I don't even know how long i was in their for and to tell the truth im terrified to know how long.

I can't remember what my name was but I vaguely recall some aspects about myself, I was 18 years old I had a mum,dad a sister there names and faces are blurred I could feel myself forgetting them i mourned for them, i cried, i raged and screamed into the void until I had nothing left then something happened, i was born

The years blurred together and it wasn't until I was 4 that things started to add up

My name Is Coal Auburn or at least it was now and I don't remember a lot of things but I know that this isn't the world i remember

See in this world there's creatures called Pokemon with a wide range of abilities that the people here battle and live with. The only thing is I can recall these creatures from my other life

They were fictional, not real made up by a guy in japan. I had no idea how this was possible but i knew this some Pokemon were referred to as legendaries, basically gods so I swore to myself I would seek them out and find out what happened to me

The only problem is i remember what region im in and the legendaries here have nothing to do with time or space i know this because some man with a lab coat showed me some Pokemon I recognized as from the johto region when I was 8. My memories might not be back but im getting flashes of this region

My name is Coal Auburn And this is my Journey


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: My Journey

Chapter 2: A New beginning

Coal Awoke to his screeching alarm clock at 7 am today was the day he receives his starter Pokemon having filled out all his paperwork the day before For Professor Elm.

Hurrying out of bed Coal raced to take a quick ten min shower mentally going over what he knows about the Pokemon he should be able to choose from

Chikorita: a grass type Pokemon and one he has the least experience with from what he can gather from his memory so he made sure to study it a bit more in this life

Cyndaquil: A fire type Pokemon and the one he thinks would work out the best for him, he vaguely remembers something about this Pokemon being easier to evolve

And finally Totodile: A water type Pokemon he remembers the most about this pokemon believing it to be his first Pokemon in this region, it learns an ice move early on.

Before he knew it ten minutes have passed and his mum was calling him down for breakfast stepping out of the shower Coal looked into the mirror and saw his ten year old face, even after all these years he can't help but marvel at the changes he went through, his previous brown hair and eyes were replaced by Long black hair that he tied and blue eyes, his tanned face was paler and clearer and of course he was shorter than he could remember but that could be because he was ten.

But there was no time to waste reminiscing of what he looked like in the past, he had breakfast to eat and a Pokemon to collect, He quickly got dressed with his white t shirt black pants black jacket and his white sneakers and went downstairs where he saw his mum with his bag and a bowl of cereal for him and his dad who was reading the newspaper with his Arcanine sitting next to him. HIs Mums name is Hannah who was 30 Years old with Long brown hair and blue eyes while his dad's name is John who had short black hair and blue eyes with round glasses on.

'So Son are you ready To meet your new partner ?' Coals dad asked putting the paper down while his pokemon rushed up to greet me "As ready as I'll ever be"Coal replied eating his professor oats, 'don't forget your bag and pokegear sweety' Hannah said

'I wont mum thanks' Coal stated before grabbing his things and running to the Pokemon lab. Along the way he saw his childhood friend lyra with her starter Pokemon Maril

"Oh Coal on your way to pick up your starter ? do you know what one you'll pick ?" Lyra Asked with an Inquisitive look on her face "I have a faint idea" Coal Smirked thinking of his choice

It would give him type avantage for three of the gyms here in Johto and that would help a lot.

After a short walk Coal and Lyra entered the lab seeing Professor Elm who always looked and sounded like he was overwhelmed, After Spotting them the Professor walked towards with a grin on his face "Ah Coal i've been expecting you, do you know which Pokemon you want or do you need a few more minutes to decide ?" he asked , "No professor i've made my mind up i would like the fire Pokemon Cyndaquill please" Coal responded respectfully "Ah an excellent choice, here you go" the esteemed professor passed Coal a pokeball.

Now if you wouldnt mind doing me a favour i have a request, i would like you to go visit a friend of mine named mr pokemon he is an old friend of mine that had recently came up with a rare pokemon egg that i would like to study, he is expecting someone to go pick it up for me" the pokemon proffesor asked

"Of course proffesor" Coal Nodded "i'll be back before you know it"

"Coal remember to show your new friend off to your parents"Lyra Reminded "Also the proffesor interjected dont forget part of the guidelines you agreed to was that you walk with your pokemon instead of keeping him in the pokeball" "dont worry i know"Coal stated before sending out the pokemon

The Cyndaquill had a dark blue stripe going down the middle of his back and up to his nose with flames coming out his lower back and tanned skin on the front of the body

"Cyna ?" the pokemon exclaimed in surprise "hey little guy, my name is Coal and im your new trainer"Coal Gently smiled at the pokemon "quill ?" the fire mouse asked "would you mind if i called you Roku ?"Coal Asked.

The Pokemon seemed to have thought it over for a few seconds before happily nodding with a "Quill Cydnaquill"

"Alright Little buddy time to introduce you to My Parents"Coal Laughed with a grin on his face.

A.N

So ill be doing a AN, at the end of ever chapter to 1 show and respond to reviews, and 2 update the current team

Current team

1 Roku Cyndaquill, level 5

2

3

4

5

6

In the Pox


End file.
